Aspirations Of The Simple Kind
by Svelte Rose
Summary: A modern-day YGO version of Cinderella - Anzu finds her dancing goals on a hold when she loses the scholarship. Forced to work for the wealthy families of Japan, it was obvious their paths would cross somehow (through no means of their own).


**Title:** Aspirations Of The Simple Kind

**Part:** Prologue

**Author:** Svelte Rose

**Written:** April 14th, 2004

**Comments:** Wow, with all these stories coming out, I wonder if I'll have time to update them seeing as how my exams are coming up and I still have a ton of scholarships to apply for. Ah well, who cares. ^_^ I don't own the YGO characters…unfortunately.

**TOKYO****'S ****SCHOOL**** OF ****FINE ARTS****  
TO MS. ANZU MAZAKI:**

**IT IS OUR GREATEST PLEASURE TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR ACCEPTANCE INTO OUR SCHOOL. FOR MANY YEARS, ****TOKYO****'S ****SCHOOL**** OF ****FINE ARTS**** HAS BEEN ONE OF THE LEADING SCHOOLS IN THE STUDY OF MUSIC, DANCE, AND ALL SUBJECTS RELATED TO ART. WE BELIEVE THAT ALL OUR STUDENTS CAN ACHIEVE THEIR FULLEST POTENTIAL HERE, AND THEN SOME.**

**HOWEVER, WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT WE CANNOT AWARD YOU THE FULL SCHOLARSHIP FOR WHICH YOU APPLIED FOR. THOUGH YOUR LIST OF EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES WAS EXCEPTIONAL…**

            Anzu Mazaki balled the piece of paper up and threw it across the room. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes as she fumed over the contents of the paper ball, currently occupying a small area of the floor. Months of non-stop practice, the nerve racking auditions, and the lonely nights spent composing essays - she didn't think it would go down the drain just because she couldn't make ends meet. Though she never expected a miracle to happen in receiving such a grand scholarship, she also did not expect to end up without anything at all.

            After taking a glance at her bank statements, she realized that it would take all she had to rectify this currently problematic situation.

            Across the room sat her father's neatly folded morning papers. A sudden burst of inspiration hit her as she flew across the living room, and snatched the newspapers up. Anzu's dreams and goals mattered far too much for a little pothole in the road to retain her from reaching the desired destination.

            Besides, she had the entire summer to do something about it. 

            And yes, Anzu believed that that time frame was sufficient.

~*~*~*~

            It was due to that reason Anzu regretfully told a beautiful Egyptian museum curator that she could not go on the trip to Egypt as planned. A couple of months before their final year in high school ended, Isis had invited Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, Jounouchi, herself (Anzu), Mai, and even Seto to her humble abode located in Egypt. Originally, all had accepted except for two.

            Seto had declined her invitation due to other obligations he found much more important. One of such obligations was (and is) his little brother Mokuba. The other - a multi-million corporation. 

Anzu figured he was just being a stick in the mud.

            Mai already had a trip planned touring Europe and Egypt was not one of its destinations so she had declined Isis's invitation, albeit graciously.

            And originally, Anzu had accepted to the invitation, because who would pass up a all-expense paid trip out of the country? This was all before she received _that_ letter. And with that letter, all her best-laid plans for summer went awry.

            Damn, she had hated John Steinbeck's book.

            The brunette chewed her bottom lip as she stared up at the stoic face of the priestess reincarnate, "I am terribly sorry Isis,"

            The trademark of a gentle smile spread across the tan face, "It's absolutely alright, I understand."

            Anzu nodded and licked her lips, nervously.

            "Did you tell them yet or would you prefer that I do it?" Isis spoke up, as she played with the plane ticket.

            The brunette marveled at the tomb keeper's perceptive abilities. Isis never ceased to amaze her and she always knew what was wrong even if the person in question was happy and gave absolutely no incentive to think otherwise.

            Perhaps, that had something to do with the fact that Isis had one helluva brother to take care of and she needed to know what was going to happen before it happened.

            Then again, Isis could just possess incredible powers of foresight.

            Which…could be because of her Millenium Torque.

            "I'd like to tell them myself but not why. I know they'd want to help anyway they can – I don't like being made a charity case, Isis. Therefore, I'd appreciate it if you kept that tidbit about the scholarship rejection between us," The brunette responded as she shifted from foot to foot.

            The dark-skinned girl almost seemed a bit offended, "Absolutely not, what's our business stays our business,"

            She had always liked talking with Isis.

            "All I ask is that you suggest someone to take your spot. I would hate for a plane ticket to go to waste."

            Anzu knew the perfect person to ask.

~*~*~*~

            "Wow, I can't believe Mom let you come," Jounouchi grinned as he sat down next to his sister, a faint whirring noise of the plane's engine in the background.

            Shizuka was practically bouncing out of her seat – in fact, she would be were it not for the seat belts. "I'm glad she did," she replied, giggling effectively.

            "Though I'm a bit suspicious at Mazaki's reason for cancelling," Malik spoke in his gruff voice when he walked past the siblings, only to sit one row in front of them.

            Honda arched one eyebrow, "Why would you care?" He asked from two seats behind Malik's.

            Yuugi put one hand on Honda's shoulder and patted the tall male's shoulder gently, "I can see why he asked. Anzu's been rather excited about this trip for several weeks now, so for her to just call off for no reason – well, I'm suspicious too…but regardless, we're happy you're here, Shizuka!" 

            The tiny brunette grinned brightly, "You won't believe how excited I am!"

            She was met with grins from Honda, Yuugi and of course, Jounouchi.

            A white haired European who had just boarded the airplane searched wildly for an open seat as he looked up and down the rows. Pondering how the seating worked out, he listed all the members who were in this group and ticked them off each time he caught sight of said people. Isis sat next to Rishid, Yuugi and Honda sat together and of course, Jounouchi and Shizuka sat next to each other. That left…Malik Ishtar!?

            Ryou balked as he looked around for open seats as far away from the Egyptian youth as he could but to his disappointment, the only one left was the one next to Malik.

            Besides, it was either that or the aisle.

            He would have chosen the aisle were it not for the stewardess that gave him a dirty glare. Not wanting to upset anyone, Ryou quickly scurried to the seat beside Malik, plopped his slender frame down without even asking and buckled himself up.

            The tanned youth next to him arched one eye in a rather intimidating matter, knowing that Ryou was doing all things possible to avoid any contact. "Ryou?" He inquired gently, totally uncharacteristic of his usually gruff voice.

            There was no answer.

            "Do you think they'd serve me human blood? I know the perfect candidate."

            Isis whipped around and with one look was able to silence the snickering Egyptian boy, "First strike," She clearly enunciated each syllable.

            Malik grumbled some rather colorful words under his breath, looked out the window and pondered his current situation. 

A whole freaking month with the freaking Scooby Gang – as if he wasn't crazy enough.

**Ending Note**: I know this storyline has been used way too many times, it's clichéd, etc., but I wanted to try out my own version of how Anzu becomes detained in her dreams of becoming a dancer. The movie "Ella Enchanted" was the inspiration I had for this particular plotline. I don't really have a middle figured out…actually, I do but only bits and pieces. I do know how it ends though and I'm still working as to how everything begins. Goodness, I should probably work on my other fics rather than start new ones. @_@ At this rate, I'll never finish them.


End file.
